Power equipment, particularly snowblowers or snow throwers, are often operated in cold climates or during cold weather. In such conditions the operator is exposed to the elements and can become uncomfortably cold. Currently there are snowblowers equipped with electrically heated handles and grips to heat the handles and mitigate operator discomfort. Other applications of electrically heated handles include all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles, ski mobiles, ice boats, snow shovels and ski poles.
However, it is challenging to effectively control the electrical heating elements for safety and comfort while minimizing power consumption. Further, a snowblower with an electric handle heater requires an alternator-equipped engine. Thus, it would be advantageous to employ a means of heating the handle(s) of a snowblower or other power equipment that did not require an alternator-equipped engine or the use of electrical heating elements.